1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for sectioning, shearing, or cutting up traveling elongate material, such as plastics or metal, particularly for comminuting strip trimmings that occur as waste when longitudinally dividing and edge planing steel or other metal strips. The apparatus of the invention is also suitable for cutting to a predetermined length metal tapes such as those used for tying and binding purposes during packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known such sectioning apparatus, the elongate material is either cut up with a shearing tool that produces cuts at right-angles to the material or a pair of rollers is provided, the rollers being provided with helical knives that produce an oblique cut through the elongate material.
With the known sectioning apparatus, the noise level is extremely high during operation. In the case of modern high-speed strip processing plants, such as longitudinal parting, edge planing and trimming machines for metal strips, the number of transverse cuts required to be executed by the sectioning apparatus working on the waste marginal portions of the strip is correspondingly high and the noise becomes almost unbearable. The noise certainly exceeds permissible levels and thus the use of the known sectioning apparatus is either severely limited or altogether impossible.